Dream On
by sparkiE1
Summary: What does it take to turn an angel into a demon? And what made Draco Malfoy so malevolent? Here is the answer, summed up in an extremely strange songfic to 'Dream On' by Depeche Mode. PG for strangeness/gothy stuff.


*Disclaimer* Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, angel type... thing belongs to me (Ma'Ruy), or should I say it belongs to Lucius Malfoy...? ^_^ Song belongs to Depeche Mode. (I GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME!! YEA!!!!!)  
  
*Author's Note* If you like weird, bizarre songs, you should listen to this song. In the video for it, you see a withering, glowing woman, and that's what gave me the idea of the angel dieing. The lyrics of the song also sound like an angel thinking about death (if angels die). The idea of Draco finding a dying angel in his garden and taking a bit of his life to save it spun its way out of my overactive imagination. The story is sorta from the POV of the angel, and it works its way around. I don't mean to offend anyone with this story, and if you feel offended by it, I'll delete it. I didn't mean to have anything about religion in it whatsoever. The angel's name is pronounced 'Ma-RYE'. Please R/R & C/C, but no flames!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As your bony fingers close around me  
  
Long and spindly  
  
Death becomes me  
  
Heaven can you see what I see?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is a young, human child. He is thin, pale and golden haired. He approaches me with obvious curiosity, yet he hesitates. The garden I have found myself in has recently been rained upon, and the growing twilight embraces me with the stench of death. I twist like a serpent on the ground, and cry out in a snarl of pain. Though I am young, my time to die is near, and closes, breaths in me as I wait on the ground at this human home. The boy's grey eyes widen as he watches me, and as I scream, the hot knife of pain splitting my bones.  
  
I thought angels never died. I wish that, perhaps, somehow, one of my kind would come, and help me, but the garden was empty except for the boy, still staring at me with a quiet sort of amazement. The expression was familiar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, you pale and sickly child,  
  
You're death and living reconciled,   
  
Been walking home a crooked mile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are... you okay?" the boy inquires, holding out his fingers in front of my face. I'm surprised he's not gone blind from the glow I'm emitting. "You're more beautiful than my mother."  
  
I stay silent, and part my lips, and another unearthly, animal-like scream sounds from my throat. As I lay there, I studied the boy more. I consider entering his mind to find out more about him, but reconsider. He looked healthy, however in a dead way. It was hard to tell if he was young or old, but my guess without entering his mind would be around four, or maybe five. And he looked, so, so familiar.  
  
Draco. I finally whispered, from the mind. Draco Telin Malfoy.  
  
Stepping back, the boy's huge pale eyes widen even more. "How do you know my name? Are you an Animagus?"  
  
Instead of wasting the time I had left for breathing to answer him, I reach deeper into his mind, thought of hope for rising in me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paying debt to karma  
  
You party for a living  
  
What you take won't kill you,  
  
But be careful what you're giving  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All went quiet as I whispered to him, You can save me, boy,  
  
Shocked, the boy stumbled back. "What... what are you?"   
  
What do you think I am? Now, closer... please, please help me, I cried, my eyes burning from the pain as I moved closer to the child.  
  
"What... what are you going to do to me?" Draco asked, squinting to see me through the glowing light.  
  
You're going to help me, young one. Stay still....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's no time for hesitating,  
  
Pain is ready, pain is waiting,  
  
Primed to do its educating  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He pulled back from my touch. "Stay away from me, demon!" he hissed, falling down a few feet from me.  
  
I frowned, though he could not see. If you don't save me, I will become a demon! Now, help me, before I die!  
  
"No! My father told me about you! He said you were dangerous!" he spat, trembling, and showing more courage than I expected of him.  
  
So, I finally answered, So it was your father who brought me here. I should've known it was him....  
  
He stopped. With a look of still fear frozen on his face, he asked, "What?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy used to love me. I protected him, lead him from harm, from evil... then, one day- I stopped and screamed a wild growl-shriek, one day... He stopped calling upon me. When I finally found him... it was too late. He had been welcomed into the arms of a demon. It's not your fault, little one, but perhaps you can help me, and I'll protect you. I promise.  
  
With a weary, believing hand, he held it out to me, and placed it on my glowing face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unwanted, uninvited kin,  
  
It creeps beneath your crawling skin  
  
It lives without, it lives within you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco screamed as his skin weakened, his hair paled, and his eyes glowed. The flesh over his face shuddered over as I silenced him, feeding on his youth.  
  
My body strengthened, my muscles tightened and my bones spilt into a stronger, thicker sheath. The boy continued shaking and growling, making noises like the demon within me I was transporting into him.   
  
I'm sorry, I whispered, to him, yet he did not hear me, It will be over soon, my friend. Soon. and, through all his pain, he nods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feel the fever coming  
  
You're shaking and twitching  
  
You can scratch all over...  
  
But that won't stop you itching  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost over... The demon was being transmitted into him, while I grew stronger and more alive. Draco slowly died, but once I had power again, I could heal him. Switching between good and evil, demon and angel, he screamed again.  
  
"Oh," he said, more of a forced growl than words, "It itches... please hurry..."  
  
That means it is working, love, I answered. By now we were one, glowing shape, his arms closing in on me like death had been doing once before, in a tight, hard hug. My hands pressed to his cheeks, draining life from him.   
  
He gasped, looking at someone behind us. Putting my hands down and pulling out from his embrace, I turned, lying low and lithe like a cat. A tall, lean man with platinum hair stood at the garden gates, pale and thin. He was shuddering with fright and anger. It was Lucius Arrok Malfoy, a boy changed to a man, an angel, changed to a demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you feel a little love?  
  
Can you feel a little love?  
  
Dream on...  
  
Dream on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^^^ As Told By Draco^^^^^^  
  
My father stood at the gates, angry. I felt weak and drained of life, and for a second I thought I was dead. The shiny woman was crouched down, and I realized that she looked a lot like my cat when she was scared. If the woman had long ears, I'm sure they would be flattened.  
  
"Ma'Ruy! Get back to the dungeons!" my father snarled, walking through the gates using some type of magic. The woman's glow died down, and I finally got a good look at her. She had long, shining white golden hair, somewhat like a veela. Her skin was ivory pale, and her eyes were sea green blue eyes. While she was just as beautiful as a veela, she didn't give off the feeling that men got when they saw one. She radiated a sort of protective beauty.  
  
I looked up, realizing that I was still alive. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed, more growl-scream than words.   
  
My father sent me a warning glance, and shook his head, pointing his long, pale finger towards the Manor. He'll never understand it, I though angrily as I trudged back to my house. He'll never feel the angel's love anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blame it on your karmic curse,  
  
Oh shame it upon the universe,  
  
It knows its lines,  
  
It's well rehearsed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, after my mother went to bed, I snuck down to the dungeons to say good-bye to Ma'Ruy. She was tied against the wall, her head resting on her chest. Ill-fitted robes hung loose on her body. I couldn't tell if she was asleep, or just looking down, but she didn't look like she was in pain. I wondered if angels felt pain, because demons certainly could.  
  
She looked up, her aura lighting up the blue-grey dungeon softly. She smiled. Hello, Draco. Stay quiet. Your father is getting something to... she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she was going to tell me. To kill her. Kill. Her. The words sent shivers down my back.  
  
I felt like I was going to cry, but now, after saving her and soaking up a bit of demon soul, I felt like I couldn't. I was a freak now; not quite an angel, or a demon, but I did it to save her, and she was going to die, anyway.  
  
I felt like I had known her for so long. Like a friend, or another mother. A different, stranger, protective, beautiful mother.  
  
He's coming...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It sucked you in, it dragged you down,  
  
To where there is no hallowed ground,  
  
Where holiness is never found  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could hear footsteps coming towards us, and I jumped behind a large, dark shape. I think it was another magical creature, with a blanket on its head. That's what my father was; he settled with magical creatures, not dangerous ones, though. I cupped my hand over my mouth to block out my heavy, steadying breaths. I knew he couldn't hear them, but I could; it was the loudest thing I heard. So I covered it up.  
  
My father. He came in holding a mirror, tarnished and silver. The glass was new appearing for the frame and handle.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ma'Ruy. But your time has come to go back to where you belong." he said. I clenched my teeth and swallowed a growl.  
  
He held the mirror in front of the angel, and, immediately she began to glow, more blinding than ever. Her body began to shiver and shudder uncontrollably, and the mirror finally, after what seemed ten minutes of this, shattered, spilling across the floor. A piece lay at my feet, and I picked it up, and dropped it. The glass was unbelievably hot.  
  
Ma'Ruy was not 'dead'. She was breathing as heavily as I, and she began to scream. It was so loud, so shrill, and so animal. Screaming from... pain? Yes, pain. Angels felt pain. And so did demons, or whatever she had turned me into. My father could also feel pain.  
  
I jumped from behind the beast, flinging my arms and baring my teeth, which had turned very white and sharp. My father's eyes widened in surprise, and I sunk my teeth into his arm as soon as I neared him. He threw my off, with more strength than I had expected. All of a sudden, the screaming stopped. I stood stunned where my father had flung me. Ma'Ruy's body had turned a dull, grey. Almost a... a dead grey. Dead.   
  
"SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER! I SAVED HER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?! YOU KILLED HER!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paying debt to karma  
  
You party for a living  
  
What you take won't kill you  
  
But be careful what you're giving  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Exactly Ten Years After Ma'Ruy's Death*  
  
I was standing with my face in my hands flipping through a book in Hogwarts' library on magical or supernatural beings. The page had an illustration of an angel on one side of the page, a demon on the other. How could they put them on the same page? I wondered. They're very different creatures.  
  
I'd never told anyone about Ma'Ruy, or of the strange blood that now ran through my veins. Ma'Ruy had stopped halfway through the 'draining', so I had now both angel and demon blood in me. I should know how different they are.  
  
Sighing, I walked to the large window, and peered out. It was a summer night, much like it had been so long ago when Ma'Ruy was killed. I forgave my father.... I'm not sure why, but I did. I just, simply did. Maybe there was still hope for me. I risked my life that day, but instead, her's was taken. I still do not cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you feel a little love?  
  
Can you feel a little love?  
  
Dream on...  
  
Dream on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potter and his friends were standing around in the library, as well. A swelled-head boy, a poor fighter, and a smart Mudblood. I snickered.  
  
It was strange, now, how I could be like an angel at times, and a demon at others. Right now, I felt sickeningly evil.  
  
I could feel love, but only sometimes. Right now, I felt pure pain, and nothing else. Not for me, however.  
  
For Ma'Ruy.  
  
Angels can feel pain, and so can demons. And so can I.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, I think I've lost it, too. ^_^ For the sake or being nice, will you leave me a review. Constructive critism is allowed, no flames.   
~Milificent  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
